Natural Disasters
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Even if the two of them are a disaster, it's still love. Kyo/Kagura in 50 sentences.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

Dedicated to all Kyo/Kagura fans, everywhere. Rated T for slight language and some sex references. Anime based.

Enjoy!  
**  


* * *

**

**1: Welcome**

No matter where they are or how long it's been since they last spoke, Kagura always greets Kyo in the same way; Shouting his name and tackling him to the floor with a back-breaking hug.

**2: Shoes**

Whenever Kagura visits and leaves her cute, stylish shoes by the front door, Kyo always marvels at how small her feet seem in comparison to his.

**3: Bubbles**

When the two of them are assigned to do the washing-up, Kyo performs the task with bad grace, as usual, but Kagura startled him out of his bad mood by forming soap-bubbles between her fingers and blowing them in his face.

**4: Wind**

On a windy day, Kyo is out with Kagura when the wind abruptly blows her skirt up. To relieve out his shock, Kyo punches the nearest gawking male in the face. At least, that's what he tells Kagura he did it for.

**5: Promise**

Every time Kagura sees a wedding ring, she finds herself reminded of the promise Kyo made to her as a child. When Kyo sees a rock, he's reminded of how narrowly he escaped death.

**6: Midnight**

Kagura says she likes to look at the night sky sometimes to remember to see the grand scale of things. Kyo didn't answer her when she said this, but he sometimes thinks about it when he sits on the roof.  
**  
7: Battle**

Kagura is the only person Yuki knows who can frighten _both_ Hatsuharu and Kyo when she's angry. So sometimes when the two fight, they are both a little relieved that she's not their opponent.

**8: Cute**

In her typically cute outfits, Kagura never looks as dangerous as she actually is, which annoys Kyo, who thinks it wouldn't hurt for people to know not to mess with her, though he never fully explains this to other people.

**9: Pretending  
**  
Kyo always runs away in horror when he sees Kagura, but they both know he's not quite as scared as he pretends to be.

**10: Fire**

Kyo is glad Kagura doesn't smoke- He doesn't trust her with anything flammable.

**11: Name**

Kagura never calls Kyo Kyon-Kyon or Lucky Kyo or any of those nicknames Shigure and Ayame give him. She thinks he's cute enough on his own.

**12: Heaven**

It may sound cliche'd, but when Kyo kisses Kagura, for a split second, it feels like her soul has just been filled with light.

**13: Hell**

Despite the pain of his past and the obstacles that lie in the future, Kyo thinks that it might just be bearable, as long as she's still there.

**14: Soft**

Even though his orange hair is often associated with his fiery temper, Kagura often marvels at how soft it is.

**15: Sex**

The first time they had sex, Kyo decided that Kagura's anger wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**16: Freedom**

Kagura always lets her balloons go after she's had them for a short time. It's not that she forgets to hold on, but she likes seeing it be free.  
**  
17: Ribbons  
**  
Tohru is cute in a different way to Kagura, but Kagura can't help but be a little curious about it. So she once tried tying one of Tohru's ribbons in her hair in secret, but she decided that ribbons were definitely not her style.

**18: Sickness**

When Kyo gets sick, Tohru fetches him his meals every day and check his temperature and Kagura feels a little left out. But Yuki told her that when Kyo heard she was coming to visit, he suddenly insists on sitting on the roof again, waiting. He'd never say that out loud, though.

**19: Scent**

For some reason, Kagura always insists on wearing the same perfume she'd had for three years. Kyo knows why, but he doesn't buy her a new one. The scent of her perfume has become one of his favourites.

**20: Cyclone**

Kyo is often of reminded of Kagura when he thinks of cyclones- A great force of nature, destroying all in its path. But when it dies down, it's just a gentle wind again.

**21: Weakness**

Nobody makes fun of Kyo for never fighting Kagura back- After all, it's not like they would, either.

**22: Innocence**

Kagura is the only person Kyo knows that can miss out on Shigure's stupid, blatant innuendo's and not look like an idiot.

**23: Destruction**

Even though Shigure has to fix at least more than one wall when Kagura visits, he still admits it's worth it when he spots her hand briefly grasp Kyo's and when Kyo doesn't fight back.

**24: Spice**

When Kagura cooks a meal and everyone almost chokes on it, Kyo demands what Kagura did to it. She replied, "Oh, the spice-rack broke when I was cooking. But I think the spiciness makes it more interesting, don't you?"

**25: Fear**

Kyo doesn't like it when Kagura mentions Akito- he figures it's only a matter of time before he tries to hurt her. It doesn't occur to Kyo that Akito might be just as afraid of Kagura as he is.

**26: Body**

Kyo has only briefly seen Kagura naked- He acted like he was angry to cover up how surprised he was out how womanly Kagura had become.

**27: Broken**

Kagura nearly cried when she accidentally broke Kyo's watch after kicking him into a fountain. He lied and told her it hadn't been working for ages anyway.

**28: Dream**

Kagura once described a very strange dream she had to Kyo. He had scoffed, but he also privately thought that it must be nice to have such a vivid imagination.

**29: Blood**

"Idiot, I told you not to!" Kyo had seethed as he bandages a deep scratch on Kagura's palm. But she saw concern, rather then anger in his eyes, so she paid no attention to his furious berating.

**30: Flood**

Cats hate water, so Kagura did her best to mop up the ankle-length water in the kitchen that had sprung up after Momiji accidentally left a tap on and forgot about it.

**31: Skin**

On a trip to the beach, Hatori reminded everyone to be careful of getting sunburnt. Kagura went rushing off into the sea without bothering to apply any sun cream, so Kyo dragged her over to a beach towel and grumpily rubbed the sun cream on her himself. Hatori gave Kagura a subtle smile when Kyo wasn't looking.

**32: Run**

Kyo was grateful he was a fast runner- It made him one of the few people who could catch up with Kagura, who often lost track of just how far she had run.

**33: Temptation**

When Kagura was trying on a new, apple-scented lip-gloss, Kyo had been suddenly seized by a sudden urge to grab her and kiss the stuff right off her strangely enticing lips.

**34: Tears**

He really hated it when she cried, so he would hold her tightly to him until she stopped. Kagura, surprisingly, never used this to her advantage, because she hated to see the pained expression on Kyo's face when she cried.

**35: Sensual**

When Kyo lightly ran his fingertips down her back or gently kissed the back of her neck, Kagura lets herself forget everything and just think that if only they could stay like that forever.

**36: Luck**

Kyo's never been lucky, but Shigure and Ayame disagree with him; He has Kagura, after all.

**37: Toy**

Hiro might be an obnoxious brat, but even Kyo feels a little bad for the kid when Kagura accidentally stamps on his latest remote-controlled car. After Kyo's done laughing, of course.

**38: Mask**

Kyo knows that Kagura isn't as happy or carefree as she pretends to be, and it irritates him that she feels like she has to hide it. Kagura, however, it mostly hiding it from him.

**39: Silk  
**  
Though he often acts disgusted by Shigure's cliche'd romance spiels, Kyo still sometimes runs his fingers through Kagura's hair, enjoying the way it feels against his fingers.  
**  
40: Avalanche  
**  
It's a mistake for Kyo to snappily announce they're out of ice, because it sparks Kagura into playfully pelting him with ice-cubes.

**41: Lightning/Thunder**

No matter how tough she seems at times, Kagura has fears like everyone else, and Kyo finds himself feeling unusually impatient for a storm to arrive, just so she'll crawl into his bed when the lightning strikes.

**42: Memory**

Kagura is painfully aware of Kyo's sad, haunted past. So she resolves to make as many good memories with Kyo as she can.

**43: Song**

Her singing voice isn't exactly the best voice there ever was, but when Kagura starts reciting a song from their childhood, Kyo finds himself humming it later on.

**44: Dance**

Kyo has two left feet when it comes to dancing, but Kagura dances with him anyway, and merely smiles in a pained way when Kyo occasionally steps on her foot.

**45: Jealousy**

Yuki's always been handsome and charming, and Kyo has no desire to be like him, but when Kagura playfully hugs him or when he compliments her outfit, Kyo's fist clenches in an effort to stop himself punching Yuki in the face.

**46: Moon**

Sometimes, Kagura looks at the moon and smiles softly to herself, because she wonders if he glances at it too.

**47: Sun**

For some reason, Kyo reminds Kagura of the sun. She isn't sure whether it's because of his fiery attitude or that warm feeling she gets when he's around. Shigure says it's just his hair that's the reminder.

**48: Sky**

Usually, Kyo would think staring at the sky is something to do alone, but when Kagura lies opposite him, their heads and hands touching, he changed his mind. In fact, he wouldn't mind watching the skies with Kagura every time.

**49: Death**

Neither of them is scared of death, just because they have each other.  
**  
50: Supernova**

You would never pin Kyo down for being romantic, but on New Year's Eve, when the two of them are watching the fireworks, Kagura suddenly feels Kyo slip something onto her finger, and when she looks down, a diamond rest on her left hand. In answer, she kisses him, just as the biggest firework of them all exploded, illuminating them both.

* * *

I love this pairing, even if it isn't canon.

Any reviews would be most excellent!


End file.
